The Hyper Hedgehog Go-On
by TheFat Cartman
Summary: ¿Que hubiera ocurrido si Sonic no lograba salir de ese Agujero Negro?¿Cambiaria de alguna forma la historia?¿Conservando en su interior el Color Power de los alienígenas llamados, Wisp? Llegando a una dimensión paralela a través del Agujero Negro. Y sobre todo tener que ir a un instituto académico conocido como, Preparatoria... Un lugar lleno de chicas


**¡HI GUYS! Cartman here. Bueno se preguntaran de qué va este fic…. Verán, todos deben de conocer el juego de Sonic el erizo llamado, Sonic Colors, todo el fandom de Sonic se había sentido enojado por la forma de jugabilidad y diseño gráfico del juego.**

 **Esto puede respaldarse por lo dicho del Youtuber Sergindsegasonic, en su vídeo "** Cosas que NO me gustan de los Juegos de Sonic #1 **", ahí explicó que el mayor problema de Sonic Colors es su jugabilidad y gráfica en 2D, puesto el juego se sentía de cierta forma clásico ,y aparte porque el 75% del juego era en niveles 2D (Link del vídeo:** watch?v=ctWqkk3gQDs **)**

 **Pero bueno, si hacemos a un lado eso, el juego tiene una buena historia. Lo digo porque la inclusión de los Wisp, esos pequeños alienígenas que le otorgan Power Ups a Sonic es genial, supuestamente la energía que desprenden los Wisp es más fuerte que la energía de las Esmeraldas del Caos o Chaos Emeralds, depende del español que uses. Además los Wisp han prevalecido en posteriores juegos como, Lost World, Generations, Runners, y forman parte de las armas de Sonic Forces en los llamados Wispons, aparte Takashi Iizuka afirmó que ahora los considera un elemento básico en la serie de Sonic.**

 **Con todo esto aclarado, pensé hacer este fic y he de suponer que todos conocen el canal de YouTube llamado , Jorosahe, conocido por crear la serie, "** Súper Sonic X Universe **", últimamente se ha vuelto más famosa por la inclusión de un elemento que muchos aman y otros odian, estoy hablando de Romance,(Cought…. Harem…. Cought) además de la acción y humor que hay en ella. Y pensé ¿Y si partimos desde Sonic Colors, cambiamos el final agregándole nuevas formas a Sonic y incluimos un Harem?**

 **Con esto último, ya tendrán en mente una parte del argumento del fic, sin mas comencemos.**

* * *

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** La serie Sonic como sus personajes, no son de mi pertenencia, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, Naoto Ōshima, Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara, SEGA y Sonic Team.

* * *

" Hola " **P.O.V**

— Hola — **diálogos**

(Hola) **pensamientos**

[86#WM%$] **lenguaje Wisp**

 **[Chaos Control] habilidades o ataques**

* * *

 **Sinopsis de la historia:** ¿Que hubiera ocurrido si Sonic no lograba salir de ese Agujero Negro?¿Cambiaría de alguna forma la historia?¿Conservando en su interior el Color Power de los alienígenas llamados, Wisp? Llegando a una dimensión paralela a través del Agujero Negro. Y sobre todo…. Tener que ir a un instituto académico conocido como, Preparatoria.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

[Locación: Espacio Exterior, Hora: Desconocida, Fecha: Desconocida]

El Espacio, la región del universo mucho más allá de la atmósfera terrestre. Un culminante verso sin fin, acompañado de Cuerpos Celestes, estrellas y satélites. Conocido por el inmenso silencio que ocurre en el mismo, sin señales perceptibles de sonido.

Un lugar profundo en el que no debería ocurrir ninguna catástrofe; sin embargo cuando hay problemas, suelen surgir con frecuencia en el planeta Tierra y culminando de todas formas en el frío Espacio, todo por las acciones de seres conocidos como, Mobians.

Estos seres con apariencias animales y cuerpos antropomorfos,destaca entre muchos un erizo, conocido como "La Cosa Viva Mas Rapida" o "El Viento Azul" , de nombre Sonic. Un joven erizo de 15-16 años, piel azul que cubre casi la mayoría de su cuerpo, piel de color melocotón que cubre sus brazos, hocico y torso, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Con seis púas en la cabeza, dos que sobresalen de su espalda y una cola corta.

Con guantes blancos, zapatillas deportivas de color rojo con una franja blanca en el medio, y unas enormes hebillas amarillas, estos eran los famosos zapatos, " Light Speed Shoes" ,había dejado atrás sus tradicionales "Power Sneakers". ***1**

Este erizo, era mundialmente conocido por ser "igual al viento", con una vida sin preocupaciones, amante de las aventuras y espíritu indomable quien parecía siempre salir de malos apuros, como el lidiar día a día contra su enemigo, el Dr. Eggman, detener al dios de la destrucción Chaos, quien se había hecho con el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos, asumiendo su forma Perfect Chaos, detener con ayuda de su archi-rival Shadow El Erizo, al monstruo Finalhazard, detener a Metal Sonic en su forma de Metal Overlord, viajar en el tiempo, derrotar y evitar el nacimiento de Solaris, llegar a la era de "Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", derrotar al corrompido Rey Arturo como a la Reina Oscura, derrotar a Erazor Djinn y detener la destrucción de la tierra por parte de Dark Gaia. Sin embargo….

¿Qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir en este momento?

Sencillo, el Dr. Eggman convenció a todos de haberse redimido por lo que construyó un parque de atracciones interestelar en los confines del Espacio, el "Egg Planet Park". Pero tratándose de él, todo era una trampa, con el fin de dominar el mundo y destruir a Sonic, hizo que el parque estuviera conectado por medio de cadenas de energía a diversos planetas, entre ellos había uno llamado "Planeta Wisp".

Oh…~ El Planeta Wisp, lugar donde habitan criaturas con el mismo nombre, una diminutiva, pero atolondrada y poderosa raza alienígena compuesta principalmente por Hyper-go-on, una energía en palabras propias del villano cara-huevo, mas poderosa que la energía Caos proveniente de las esmeraldas. Fue a causa de esta poderosa energía que el Dr. Eggman construyera el parque, aunque como de costumbre el erizo logra detener sus planes, en un intento desesperado logró activar un rayo de control mental, pero bueno….

El rayo colapso creando un Agujero Negro, que había empezado a devorar el parque, por lo que decidió usar el Plan B, montarse en un robot gigante con cierta semejanza a los Wisp, el Nega Wisp-Armor. Sonic con ayuda de las dieciséis diferentes especies de Wisp, destruyó al Nega Wisp. ***2**

El agujero seguía creciendo, Sonic debía apresurarse de lo contrario sería absorbido por el que da lugar a esta situación….

[Locación: Agujero Negro]

El erizo no logró escapar a tiempo y fue absorbido por el agujero, en este instante Sonic se encuentra frotando inconscientemente en su interior, acompañado por los pequeños alienígenas, quienes parecían un poco preocupados por el bienestar del erizo, lo que lleva a la siguiente conversación entre ellos.

[Con Los Wisp]

Los dieciséis tipos de Wisp, seres con apariencia como en movimiento, a los cefalópodos submarinos, regularmente con tres tentáculos y entre uno o tres ojos. Todos hablaban entre ellos.

[P 9(X)#ckodi5] (Traducción: Rápido chicos, tenemos que asegurarnos que Sonic este bien) Hablo Yacker, un White Wisp de un ojo color rojo y fácil de distinguir entre los demás de su especie por un mechón de "pelo" rizado en su cabeza.

[Pkci1#2()] (Traducción: Cierto ¿Pero que propones que hagamos?) Cuestionó Cyan, un Cyan Wisp de dos ojos naranjas permanentemente estrechados, con tres tentáculos procedentes de la cabeza, uno de los cuales tienen forma de rayo y una estructura en forma de punta apuntando hacia atrás, saliendo de su cabeza.

[¡Ba!*"#=digOQ] (Traducción: ¡Ya sé! Que tal si lo sacamos del agujero) Propuso lo obvio Red, un Red Wisp con apariencia de lágrima llameante, tres ojos azules en patrón triangular y tres tentáculos similares a llamas y…. Ligeramente estúpido, aunque en realidad todos son un poco estúpidos por naturaleza.

[Du1[3%#kdubakco-#(*jfojau] (Traducción: Vaya genio, no podías ser más obvió, por si no lo has notado nosotros también estamos dentro del agujero) Dijo Pink, un Pink Wisp semejante a Yacker, solo que con cinco pequeños picos en su cabeza, un ojo azul estrechado aparentando ser rudo aunque sea amigable y tres tentáculos.

[DqTdisk=\\#% 82] (Traducción: Tranquilo Pink, no podemos pelear, en este momento estamos en un asunto de vida o muerte) Le dijo Crimson con un tono serio, un Crimson Wisp carmesí con tres picos anchos que se extienden por la parte superior de su cabeza, tres ojos naranjas estrechados en patrón triangular y tres tentáculos delgados procedentes de la parte baja de su cabeza, debido a su rostro parecía ser del tipo serio e inteligente.

[TdoD2 -'"*kfhsosñm\~¿mfkfQu27?] (Traducción: La verdad no se porque lo ayudamos, después de lo que ése estúpido humano nos hizo ¿Porque ayudar a este erizo?) Hablo Purple, al contrario de los demás, él fue despojado de su Hyper-go-on volviéndose un Nega-Wisp. Un subgénero de los Wisp, este tiene una apariencia amenazante con tres tentáculos anchos con final en punta que provienen de su cabeza con dos cuernos, carente de ojos tiene una boca ancha y afilada similar a las calabazas de Hallowen.

[DaBu35* %-:28abc¿soda?] (Traducción: Yo apoyo a mi hermano ¿Porque ayudarlo?) Preguntó Violet, otro Nega-Wisp de aspecto amenazador con cabeza redonda y cinco tentáculos curvados detrás alrededor pareciendo un remolino, carente de ojos, tres tentáculos anchos procedentes de su cabeza que terminan en punta y una boca dentada que parece una sonrisa malvada.

[PiTakfj681%=;\ )6] (Traducción: Podrían calmarse, están asustando a Orange) Dijo Yacker, todos centraron su vista en Orange, quien estaba escondiéndose detrás de Yacker. Orange tiene forma de cohete con dos ojos verdes alineados de forma vertical, en vez de tentáculos posee tres estructuras esféricas debajo de su cabeza. Los Orange Wisp son sensiblemente emocionales, por lo tal sentía miedo de Purple y Violet.

Ambos Nega-Wisp simplemente bufaron en molestia, a los Orange si que les afectaba cualquier cosa.

[KaTe…. 07"*#2816 =adj] (Traducción: Escuchen Purple, Violet…. Se que están molestos con lo que ese tal Eggman nos hizo, pero acaso olvidan que Sonic dio todo para liberarnos de nuestras prisiones) Les recordó a ambos Nega-Wisp, Ivory.

Ivory se asemeja a un relámpago, dos ojos azules estrechados y en la parte superior de la cabeza un apéndice en forma de rayo y tres tentáculos triangulares debajo de la cabeza.

[SotDp¿Tdpt#28 =~?] (Traducción: Cierto ¿Acaso olvidan que ustedes también lo ayudaron otorgándole Hyper-go-on?) Les preguntó Blue, tiene forma de cubo con tres ojos amarillos, y tres tentáculos en forma de triángulos rectangulares procedentes debajo de la cabeza. Afortunadamente, aunque todos sean estúpidos por naturaleza los Blue Wisp son excelentes líderes, capaces de cualquier cosa.

[Tdpa -yusl] (Traducción: Solo lo hicimos porque preferimos estar de su lado a servir a ése humano) Respondieron al unísono Violet y Purple. Si bien no odiaban a Sonic, no querían ser utilizados por nadie.

[SoT %-*'"/#7294] (Traducción: Sonic no haría eso, él sería amistoso con nosotros y nos protegería) Dijo Yacker molesto por ver como se expresaban de su amigo.

[Dot# 836*jdog%#593gsisb] (Traducción: Lo que sea que hagamos hay que hacerlo ahora, Sonic no puede respirar en el espacio como nosotros) ***3** Hablo Black, tiene una boca dentada roja, desde el fondo de su cabeza, tiene tres tentáculos redondos con un ligero punto redondeado al final de ellos. También parece tener dos mejillas redondas e hinchadas en los lados de su cabeza. Carente de ojos, aunque tenga semejanzas con los Nega-Wisp él no es uno, cualquier conexión entre ellos es desconocida.

Habiendo olvidado el asunto de gran importancia referente al Agujero Negro, cómo olvidar que Sonic no podía respirar en el espacio comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos no sabían qué hacer.

[Daif 83#20.%-738] (Traducción: Estén calmados, yo sé que hay que hacer) Hablo Blue, logrando obtener la atención de todos, gracias a la Mother-Wisp que hay un Blue-Wisp con ellos.

[¿Todjxi73 %?] (Traducción: ¿Que sugieres que hagamos?) Preguntó Yacker curioso.

[Jduc#359 #%-*0 kgh*\π] (Traducción: Fácil, Sonic es capaz de usar el Hyper-go-on, si todos nos unimos y entramos dentro de él, seremos capaces de otorgarle una gran cantidad de Hyper-go-on, eso hará que sea en toda la palabra un Wisp y podrá respirar en el espacio] Respondió Blue, todos encontraron sentido en su plan.

[Ya1#Cy2#Re3#Pi4#Cr5#Or6#Iv7#Bl8#¿Td?] (Traducción: Yacker, Cyan, Red, Pink, Crimson, Orange, Ivory, Black ¿Listos?) Preguntó Blue a sus hermanos

[R d7] (Traducción: Listos) Respondieron al unísono los siete de los dieciséis hermanos Wisp.

[Ya#Tlv….] (Traducción: Yellow….) Dijo Blue mirando a Yellow, tiene una cabeza triangular con un ojo naranja en el medio, su cabeza está cubierta en rayas anaranjadas y amarillas que le hace parecerse a un taladro. Tienen tres tentáculos provenientes de la cabeza. Energético por naturaleza y naturalista.

[Gt# 7=...] (Traducción: Green….) Mirando ahora a Green, se asemeja a una nave espacial, cuerpo redondo con una pequeña aleta encima de su cabeza y un ojo azul en el centro de su cabeza. A diferencia de la mayoría de los demás Wisps, que tienen tres tentáculos, tres estructuras de tipo esfera procedentes de su cuerpo. Torpe por naturaleza y con la habilidad de pasar desapercibido por todos.

[In8%#jx….] (Traducción: Índigo….) Índigo tiene una cabeza en forma de esfera con un ojo violeta, también tiene tres tentáculos redondos que se derivan de la parte inferior de su cabeza, y una pequeña antena de punta redonda en su cabeza. Más notablemente, él tiene un anillo violeta, similar a un anillo planetario, alrededor de su cabeza.

[Ma35 ….] (Traducción: Magenta….) Magenta se asemeja a la forma de una octava nota de color magenta. Su cabeza tiene un elipsoide con un solo ojo verde en la parte delantera y tres tentáculos semejantes a una esfera que provienen de la parte inferior de la misma. También, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tiene un tallo corto de nota con una bandera colocada encima.

[Gr3# *...] (Traducción: Gray….) Gray se asemeja a una roca. Su cuerpo está en la forma de una roca y de un tetradecaedro, pareciendo similar a una roca áspera. También tiene tres tentáculos regulares en forma de octaedro que provienen de debajo de su cuerpo, y tiene tres ojos rosados dispuestos en un triángulo.

[¿Tdxk?] (Traducción: ¿Listos?) Les preguntó Blue.

[Dhg63 -] (Traducción: No hace falta preguntar) Respondió Yellow por sus hermanos y él, estos no parecían estar en contra si no entusiasmados.

Ahora solo quedaban dos…. Ambos eran los más difíciles….

[Pr7%# Vi #-nfua¿Tdxk?] (Traducción: Purple, Violet, entiendo que estén enojados por lo que ese humano les hizo, nosotros también, pero están ¿Listos?) Ambos Nega-Wisp pensaron unos minutos, recordaron como Sonic los rescato del robot de Eggman, así que a regañadientes aceptaron.

Uno por uno comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo de Sonic; sin embargo al entrar no ocurrió ninguna transformación como normalmente sucedía al momento de que uno entrara, simplemente ocurrió un pequeño tintineo de colores respectivos a los Wisp.

Una vez ya todos dentro de Sonic, el erizo comenzó a brillar fuertemente en diferentes tonos de colores, los Wisp se encontraban alterando su función molecular para que soportará la sobrecarga de Hyper-go-on.

* * *

[Con Sonic]

El inconsciente erizo azul, comenzó a gemir para pasar a abrir sus ojos, estando un poco adormilado sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior, paso a ver como se encontraba dentro del Agujero Negro. En su asombro se percató de que era capaz de respirar en el espacio, en palabras de su mejor amigo Miles Prower, Tails para los amigos, un zorro anaranjado de dos colas, un genio prodigio para su edad de 8 años, tal hazaña es imposible pero tratándose de Sonic obviamente haría lo imposible, posible.

(Tengo que salir de aquí) Pensaba el oji-esmeralda, intentando moverse de alguna manera vio que era imposible, es como cuando era inútil sobre el agua, incapaz de ser veloz por eso odiaba el agua.

(Maldición, que mal que no tengo las Esmeraldas del Caos en posesión en este momento) El erizo dándose cuenta de su situación y que sería imposible de llegar a la tierra decidió esperar, otra cosa que odia (Tsk, bueno…. Esperare a que Tails construya algo y venga por mí, digo…. ¿Cuanto puede tardar?)

El erizo, se puso a pensar en varias cosas referentes a sus amigos (¿Mmh? Ahora que lo recuerdo, Knuckles es demasiado ingenuo y aun así es el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra ¿Como un equidna es capaz de ser engañado varias veces por la misma persona? O ¿Porque su transformación es de color rosa? Y Rouge, oh Dios…. ¿Estará enamorada de Knuckles? Digo siempre lo está molestando, aunque él es un cabeza dura y Shadow…. El es demasiado amargado para una relación dudo que Rouge sienta algo por el, Amy…. Creo que debo decirle lo que pienso de ella, Silver ¿No había notado que tu frente luce como Marihuana?) El oji-esmeralda siguió divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó el turno de alguien en específico.

(Blaze…. No la he vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo, solo su versión alterna de Camelot, aun recuerdo cuando nos separamos y ella volvió a su dimensión tras vencer a Nega) ***4** El erizo siguió recordando a la linda felina de color lavanda que había conocido…. ¡Espera! ¡¿Linda?!... Él nunca había pensado sobre eso, cualquier cosa referente al amor era desconocido para él, por eso rechazaba a Amy, pero recordar la mirada que Blaze y él se dieron al momento de separarse y juntar sus manos para evitarlo lo hicieron pensar más a fondo respecto al tema.

(Acaso…. ¿Sera que me había enamorado de Blaze?...) Pensó el erizo (Eso es imposible y si fuera cierto, dudo que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, después de todo es la princesa y guardiana de otra dimensión, eso y que cuando la conocí ella dijo que no necesitaba amigos así que dudo que pueda sentir algo por mi) El oji-esmeralda dejó de pensar cuando noto que el agujero había empezado a cerrarse y comenzó a entrar en pánico y este aumentó cuando sintió como su interior empezaba a arder.

(¿Que…. Esta pasandome? Siento que…. Podría explotar en cualquier momento) El erizo desconocía que los Wisp habían alterado por completo sus moléculas, ese ardor era la enorme cantidad de Hyper-go-on que empezaba a correr por sus venas. Vio como en su pecho color melocotón había aparecido una luz en forma circular y que de la misma comenzaron a extenderse líneas de luz hasta sus brazo y pies.

Cerró sus ojos por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, al abrirlos sus iris verdes habían desaparecido y solo queda la esclerótica, sus ojos brillaban de un gran amarillo incandescente.

(¡Demonios!...) Pensó él incandescente erizo, observó como el agujero se cerraría en varios segundos.

(Bueno…. Creo que hasta aquí llegue, por lo menos salve a los Wisp….) El erizo se había resignado a morir (Esto apesta, odio cuando alguien se rinde y mas si ese alguien soy yo…. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, chicos….) Normalmente él encontraría una forma de salir de una situación tan peligrosa, pero algo como esto…. (Fue bueno conocerlos y vivir aventuras con ustedes…. Pero eso ya no se podrá…. Como diría Silver, _"No sirve de nada"_...) Era imposible salvarse de algo así.

El agujero casi se cerraba (Blaze…. Ojalá nos hubiéramos visto otra vez….) Pensó por última vez en esa persona que le provocó un extraño sentimiento por primera vez en su vida (Adiós chicos) El erizo había dejado de brillar y cerró sus ojos.

El agujero se había cerrado por completo.

* * *

 ** _Fin del Prólogo_**

* * *

 **Y diganme…. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En realidad planeaba hacer que llegará a la otra dimensión en el prólogo y seria el capítulo 1…. Pero bueno…. No sabía de qué manera narrar lo que sucedería ya ves cerrado el agujero, solo que se cerraba y ya.**

 **Pero descuiden, en cuanto ustedes lean esto yo ya estaré escribiendo el primer capítulo, sin más….**

 ***1 Escogí los "Light Speed Shoes" como el calzado de Sonic, puesto en las imágenes de portada del juego de Sonic Adventure 2 lucen a mi parecer más geniales que los que usa en cada juego, a excepción de los Rider y Classic.**

 ***2 Escogí que fueran los dieciséis Wisp , incluyendo los de la versión de DS y Lost World, pues porque obviamente son Wisp también y no se me hacia justo no incluirlos, parte porque sus habilidades son geniales y serán de vital importancia para Sonic en el futuro pues tendrá la forma de su cuerpo en forma de Wisp.(No tendrá tentáculos si piensan eso y uno o tres ojos tampoco)**

 ***3 No se si Sonic pueda respirar normalmente en el espacio, puesto solo puede hacerlo cuando está en su forma Súper e Hiper. Corríjanme si me equivoco porfavor y si puede hacerlo sin estar transformado, simplemente no lo hará en el fic para que explique porque los Wisp se metieron en su cuerpo.**

 ***4 Llamaré a Eggman Nega solo Negra, es más corto.**

 **Gracias por leer y perdón por cualquier error ortográfico.**

 **Felices Navidad y prospero año nuevo y recuerden….**

 **Cada año…. Es un año más cerca de su muerte.**

 **Sin más que decir….**

 **"Al carajo ustedes, me voy a casa"**


End file.
